Accidental Meetings
by BookWormNiri
Summary: [Complete] [KandaAllen] [University AU] [Yaoi] What are the results of one accidental meeting, one semi accidental meeting and one not so accidentals meeting between one University business student and one chemistry graduate? Warning: Lemon.
1. Accidental Meeting

**Accidental Meetings**

Pairings: KandaxAllen**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Allen, Kanda, or any other DGM characters but the world they are portrayed in in this fanfic is entierly my own. 

Warning: This story contains Yaoi or male x male. If you are offended by this then Do Not Read.

Rating for this chapter: PG-13

* * *

Running down the halls of the chemistry wing of the south building Allen turns a corner sharply hoping to make it to the classroom before Cross-sensei hears that he's looking for him. Allen knows that if Cross hears before Allen tracks him down then there will be no hope of Allen getting his money. Really that old man should have known not to challenge Allen to cards. That was Allen's forte, he never looses. At least he never loosed when he cheats. But no one has to know that.

Grabbing the door handle Allen lets himself hope as he sees a figure through the blurred window of the door. He bursts into the room with a loud, "Shihou! You better pay up!" Only to be met with the stunned face of another student.

Kanda has reasons to be stunned, first of all he has never been called 'Master' before though he would welcome that kind of respect and second of all is the accusation.

"Pay up?" he asks in an even voice though the idea that he owes someone something -anything- has got him irritated. Allen stands in the doorway the handle still gripped firmly in his hand. He looks over the person in the otherwise empty chemistry classroom, this person is defiantly NOT Cross-sensei. Actually the only thing that would be similar between the two is the white lab coat. Cross is tall, broad and had wild red hair, he likes to flash his wealth – that he doesn't have- and act like a fool. The student -Allen assumes that he is a student because why else would a person be in the University chemistry lab?- is also tall but no where near Cross's hight, has a lean frame, long pin straight black hair that is tied up in a high ponytail and bangs almost covering his eyes, he looks straight at Allen with dark eyes that let Allen know that he isn't the joking type.

Allen lets his frantic breathing from the run even out before answering in a sincere apologetic tone, "So sorry. I got the wrong person. Would you by any chance know where Cross-sensei is. That old man owes me money but refuses to pay up." Allen huffs out the last part as he looks at Cross's messy desk as if yelling at it would help.

Letting the crease in his forehead even out now that he know that the accusation was not meant for him, Kanda proceeds to answer the question with a question of his own, "Who exactly are you and what do you want with Cross?" Kanda needs all the facts before he gives out information about his old teacher, especially about one that has been nice enough to let him use the labs even though he had already graduated.

Allen huffs a bit at the question but finds it reasonable enough to introduce himself, "I'm Allen Walked a sophomore here, majoring in Business. And I need to find Cross so he can pay up what he owes from out poker game last week. That old man ran away as soon as he realized he had no chance against me and has been avoiding me all week." Allen looks at Kanda hoping the other would understand the unfairness of the situation before continuing in his mini-rant, " I mean - I know that Cross has a Minor in Business so technically as a businessman he should know when _not _to risk money, especially when its money _ he does not have!"_ Allen finishes off and looks at Kanda again, "Ummmm, And you are?" He adds in a weaker voice with a small smile on his face as an apology for complaining.

Kanda lets a rarely seen but small smile brace his lips as he realizes that Cross has not changes at all since two yeast ago when Kanda was still a student in his course. He answers in a lighter tone that is just as rarely heard,"I'm Kanda Yuu. Graduated two years ago. I'm just here because I needed to use the labs." Allen is a bit taken back at the smile since he didn't take the dark haired man for someone so friendly but none the less smiles back, "Nice to meet you!" He beams his trademark innocent smile that has been known to make those around him swoon, though Allen himself doesn't know that.

"So about Cross-sensei?" Allen asks hopefully.

"Ah...yes." As much as Kanda respects his former teacher Kanda can't help but want to help Allen. It helps that Kanda thinks that Cross should face up _ for once!_ "Cross got a phone call that seemed urgent before you came and ran out of the classroom. I believe he said something about the North Biology Wing Laboratory, the one that's doing the freshmen experiments now."

Allen let out a frustrated sigh cause he just knew that that so called phone call was probably one of the other teachers calling to warn him about Allen's search. Allen then looked up at Kanda confused about the location given to him and turned towards the door in order to continue on his search tough he really had no clue which lab Kanda was talking about.

At the last moment Allen decided to make a risk, since he always had good luck and before closing the door stuck his head back into the class, "Ummm...wanna come with?" he blurted out.

Kanda looked up at the invitation and raised one elegant eyebrow.

At the silent question Allen quickly explained what he meant, "Well, I don't really know where this lab is so I need some help finding it. And I'm sure if there was two of us we can corner Cross that much faster." At the last sentence Allen let a slightly wicked grin show on his pale face.

Kanda put down the document he had been looking over and turned to look at Allen. The young man in the doorway was wearing casual clothes, a pair brown dress pants that had a worn out appearance and a white shirt with the tails untuck and a long red scarf that looped around his neck a couple times before trailing down his back. He had, what can only be described as white hair that Kanda wondered about for a second, pale almost silver eyes and a pale complexion. The most interesting visual characteristic was the scar that ran across one eye and extended onto his forehead to hide behind Allen's bangs. The lines of the scar where pale and almost unnoticeable but Kanda was still able to make out the shape of an upside-down start on Allen's forehead. Allen gave a hopeful smile that seemed to slip past Kanda's defenses.

"I'll come. _Only_ because I want to see Cross pay up for once." Kanda answered not realizing that one of the reasons he was doing this is because he felt unconsciously drawn to the other male, instead convincing himself he had personal reasons for coming. Stacking his documents into a neat pile,"Let me just get my stuff."

Allen just nodded thanking his Lady Luck once again as he watched Kanda put all of his notes into a black shoulder bag and substituting the white lab for a dark navy pull over sweater. He fixed the collar of his white shirt underneath so that it pocked out comfortably out of the sweater and turned to Allen.

"Ah...Lets go then." Allen hastily moved out of the way so that they can exit. Then setting a close to running pace Allen made his way across campus towards the general location of the laboratory they where looking for, occasionally making sure the dark haired man followed.

They made it into the building with no incidents though Allen was sure some teacher or other would stop them to question why they where practically running through the buildings – none did however and for this Allen was _very_ thankful. He needed all the time he could get if he was going to catch up to Cross.

Finally making it across campus to the North Biology Wing they rushed to the entrance. Throwing open the large double doors Allen wanted to continue running, his hope of finding Cross rising by the second but he was forced to stop. The hall was filled with people, most of them seemed younger then him so he guessed they where freshmen. Turning to Kanda with a confused expression, "I thought you said _a lab_ was being used for the freshmen experiments, no the _whole building._" Kanda just shrugged, "Thats right but I bet the rest of them are here trying to get some time in so that they finish before the due date. If I remember correctly all the science courses have their major labs due this week." And Kanda was right.

Allen turned back to the filed hallway and grabbing Kanda's wrist he started to make his way through the hall, ducking and sliding out of the way when needed so that some poor freshman doesn't loose his hard work. He trailed his eyes looking around for his prey...

Wait!

At the end of the hall he swore he say a flash of messy red hair. Yelling out to Kanda to hurry up he dashed down the hall, pulling Kanda along by the wrist. Allen managed to dodge all the students in his way but Kanda was no where near as lucky. In any other situation he would have maneuvered his way flawlessly but the overexcited white haired young man still hadn't led go of his wrist and Kanda ended up bumping into more them one person.

As they neared the end of the hall, Allen made a sharp turn almost bumping into a graying man but managing got move out of the way in time, Kanda was not as lucky and he ended up with a face full of papers, beakers and (those dishes they grow mold in -- I can't remember) dishes. The graying old man shook his head and fixed a stern look on Kanda who only managed to get out "Sor-r-" before he has once again pulled of by Allen who had dismissed the whole accident in favor of pursuing the red haired man he once again got a glimpse of.

"WAIT! Do you know what you just DID?" The old man who Kanda had now realized was a teacher yelled after them, "That was months, MONTHS of research in there! GET BACK HERE!!!" he continued to yell at their retreating back before grabbing a nearby unoccupied student and ordering them to pick up the scattered papers while he chased down the delinquents who caused this mess.

Allen had managed to divert his attention from his frantic pursuit and turned to face who at this point looked very irritated and more then a little annoyed. Kanda also felt guilty but refused to show that on his face since it wasn't _really_ his fault. Allen managed to catch the yelling directed at them and finally noticed the scattered papers and other scientific apparatus. Panicking he decided that if he was to get to Cross alive and with his education in the university unaffected he needed to escape the old man first. last thing he needed was to get expelled.

Turning the corner in hoped of loosing their pursuit Allen came face to face with a dead end, "Damn..." he looked around frantically clutching kanda's wrist tighter and caught sight of a door.

"Okay just trust me on this..." he mumbled to Kanda as he turned the doorknob...only to find it locked! Cursing to himself he let go of Kanda's wrist and rummaged through his pockets before pulling out a paper clip. Allen had luck on his side today!

Kanda looked a little bit confused at the paper clip, then he looked just bewildered as he realized exactly _what_ the paper clip was for. Allen had unfolded the clip carefully making sure not to break it and stuck it into the keyhole. A few expert twirls of the metal later and the lock snapped open.

Grinning at his accomplishment Allen swung the door open and pushed Kanda inside before following himself. The space was dark and crammed with the only light coming from the crack under the door. They had just entered the janitors closet.

Allen made a soft shushing sound and strained his own hearing to see if the teacher had caught sight of them, he heard some muffled conversation and loud footsteps. Probably belonging to the very teacher that was after them.

"You say you saw someone enter this door, right?" Came a guff voice right outside the door and the only thought running through Allens' head at this point where _Oh shit!_

Kanda had less to worry about but that didn't stop him from being anxious about the whole situation. Where else was he supposed to find available laboratories to use for his own research then the university?

Gritting his teeth Allen steadied himself before turning around and facing Kanda in the cramped space, "Just play along for a second _please_..." and before Kanda had much of a chance to reply Allen had stepped closer and had a hand pulling at Kanda's hair, getting the hair band out of the neat locks in seconds just as the teacher turned the doorknob.

Next thing Kanda knew was a hand burring in his unbound hair pulled his head forward and a mouth crashed over his own just as the door opened letting light stream into the janitors closet.

"YOU THER-re...agh" the teachers accusations died in his throat as he looked at the two students making out in the closet. With his hair unbound and masculine body shielded by Allen, Kanda played a convincing female, or at least convincing enough for them to pass as someone other then the two who had messes up the research earlier."...sorrywrongdoor!" the teacher stumbled out a awkward excuse obviously not used to dealing with hormonal young adults in janitor closets and slammed the door shut. His foot steps could be heard practically running away from the door.

Allen pulled away from Kanda slightly, his breath still ghosting over Kanda's face and whispered in a relieved voice, "Close call huh?" he them looked up to meet Kanda's eyes with a small smile. He did not meet a relieved expression for escaping detection though, instead Kanda looked horrified and confused. Allen quickly realized that maybe kissing another guy even in dire situation wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Look, I'm sorry but that was the only thing that I could think of at the moment. Don't take it to heart...please." Allen begged the other but his words where unheard as Kanda pushed past him and out of the closet his expression hard.

Allen winced, he really didn't want the other to hate him because of this, he hated leaving things on bad terms but chasing after the other seemed pretty pointless at the moment as well so he just collapsed in the closet. Dropping his head between his legs he cursed at himself.

Kanda for his part didn't really comprehend what was happening he just knew that he needed to get out of there and away from Allen so that he can sort his own raging emotions out. What he couldn't understand was why he had _not_ been disgusted, and it more then confused him, it also scared him.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is UN-BETA'd and therefore probably has a ton of mistakes that I was unable to pick up with my blind-to-my-own-mistakes eyes. If you would like to volunteer to beta this chapter then PLEASE let me know by reviewing and leaving me an e-mail. Thanks :) 


	2. Semi accidental Meeting

**Accidental Meetings**

Pairings: KandaxAllen

Disclaimer: Don't own. But I wish I did...then again don't we all wish that?

Rating for this Chapter: NC-17 for a Lime. If you feel offended then do not read.

Big thanks to my beta for this chapter!!

Kanda stared at the empty document in front of him, he had been staring at it for the past two hours but was unable to write more then the title. He let out an angry growl at the screen, swearing that the cursor was mocking him. The research was due tomorrow afternoon, so Kanda had traveled from his spacious but uncomfortably empty and impersonal apartment to the cafe down the street to write up the last report. Instead, he had ended up getting unnecessarily caffeinated and growling at his laptop.

Why?

Because his mind was being plagued by thoughts of a certain white haired young man and a meaningless kiss. But how meaningless was the kiss if Kanda was _still_ thinking about it? Not just thinking but _obsessing!_ He didn't find it fair to blame his inability to think properly and focus on the incident or on Allen, so instead he ended up getting mad at himself. Really! He was 24 already, had an okay job as a researcher for a medical company where he hoped to climb the ranks to a higher position, and a good enough income to support himself and rent out a large apartment. He was set; now was definitely not the time to be questioning his sexuality, choices in life, and second guessing all of his broken relationships.

Actually, any day other then the day before something is due is a good day.

But as luck would have it, the last report that needed to be done before he handed in his research was related to the experiment that he did on _that_ day. The day that he met the energetic white-haired male with the interesting scar. The day said male dragged him all over campus in an illusive search. The day that they had shared a kiss – however incidental. The day that his mind had been thrust into confusion.

The day he had met Allen.

Kanda let out an exasperated sigh. He was a very straightforward and rather blunt person who was used to being in control and focused. He always knew what he wanted or did not want. But one encounter, one person, one kiss had been enough to break through his reasonable organized persona and turn him into. . .this.

The man that none of him colleagues or few occasional friends would recognize as Kanda.

The man that sat in a cafe draining his fifth cup of coffee and growling at his computer.

The man that usually had a neat look and perfect appearance sat there looking tired and unshaved; his shirt unusually rumpled and untucked and his hair in a less than perfect ponytail. Strands fell out of the band and around his face, and Kanda made no effort to push them away.

Most people would not notice these little changes, but those that knew Kanda would know automatically. Kanda himself noticed them, but the unsettling emotions of this last week and the constant state of unrest his mind had been in caused him to not care about appearances.

This last week had felt like a personal hell for Kanda, made to drain him both emotionally and physically with confusion and endless thoughts of a kiss he should have long forgotten.

Letting out a exasperated sigh, Kanda let his head collapse into his hands. His fingers quickly found his temples and began to massage in soothing circles affectively relaxing him physically, though emotionally he was still strained.

Felling slightly better, Kanda let his hands drop as he stood up. Stalking over to the counter of the small cafe he greeted the girl on the other side with a tired glance and his usual order. The girl gave a small pitying smile in return, sympathizing with the man as she silently went about getting his large black coffee ready.

Kanda let his hands support his weight as he leaned on the counter, his eyes unfocused as he stared straight ahead in a half lidded gaze.

"Boo." A light-hearted voice whispered into his ear and made Kanda jump out of his skin and his body stiffened as he spun around, face to face with the white haired man that he had been unconsciously thinking about.

"Ahh...A-a-llen." He choked out before gaining composure again and shutting off the emotions showing on his face, "What are you doing here?" he said in a more stoic and controlled voice.

"Getting coffee, just like you." Allen reported cheerly before looking over Kanda's shoulder and calling out to the girl, "Miss, one medium French vanilla please," with a smile.

Then looking back at Kanda he let a more serious smile grace his face, "I saw you though the window and came in to apologize about. . .before." Allen looked to the side slightly embarrassed at the last word.

Kanda was also embarrassed, but more about his thoughts from this week than about the actual incident. Not that he'd let Allen know that, instead he opted for giving a tiny nod that Allen barely caught and saying, "It's fine."

Allen wasn't convinced and pressed on, "I still feel bad. I wasn't thinking about you. You must have felt disgusted."

This only managed to add to Kanda's previous confusion when he realized that disgust hadn't even entered his thoughts. Sure he had been surprised, confused, frustrated, even angry. . .but never disgusted.

Allen interjected into his thoughts, "How about I treat you to that coffee you ordered to make up for it?" And before Kanda could respond Allen had already got out a bill and paid the girl behind the counter, who had just brought both of their orders. Grabbing both their cups he nudged Kanda with his elbow, careful not to spill the drinks, and added a soft "C'mon." He looked in the direction on the empty table with Kanda's laptop on it.

Kanda submitted to the request and moved towards the table, the turn in events caused him to loose composure. Sitting – though it could be considered falling – down into his chair. He kept his eyes down on the dark wood of the table while Allen sat down. When he could no longer hear Allen's movements he figured that the other man had settled and looked up. His eyes met bright apologetic silver ones and he forgot what he was going to say, not that it mattered since Allen decided that he needed to apologize once _more._

"I just want you to know that I _really am sorry_ about that. It was nice of you to help me but I just got you in trouble and then made you uncomfortable and I wasn't thinking." Allen's voice grew more frantic, "I bet you hate me now. I know I wou---" but before he could finish his self-hating rant Kanda interrupted him.

"I don't hate you." He spoke in an even tone, thankful that he had been able to keep his voice from wavering.

"But-" Allen began to be cut off again.

"I just don't. So don't fret about it."

Allen looked uncertain, "So you forgive me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes." The dark haired man on the other side of the table answered in an steady voice reassuring Allen who seemed to visibly relax. Allen put his arms on the table and lowered his chin to rest on them. Looking up at Kanda he let a smile of relief stretch on his face. The relief was short lived and his shoulder tensed again automatically when he heard the next question.

"Are you gay?" Kanda asked this with a perfectly straight face not letting his thoughts show. Kanda wasn't even sure what those thoughts were. On one hand if Allen was not, Kanda would feel relief but also his own confusion about kissing another male and liking it. Yes – liking it, would not go away. On the other hand if Allen was, then Kanda would have to admit that he liked it instead of going into ignorant denial like he had planned.

Allen raised his head to look Kanda in the eye. Thinking about the question, Allen bit his lower lip lightly and tilted his head to the side; which did not go unnoticed by Kanda though he wished it did because he realized that he found the small gesture oddly attractive. . . Finally, as if coming to a conclusion, Allen smiled brightly at the other man.

"I dunno, I never thought about it," Allen chirped.

Kanda wanted to bang his head on the table but his pride didn't let him. What kind of answer was that? It seemed unfair to Kanda that while he had been obsessing with the kiss, it seemed to not have affected Allen at all.

But before Kanda had a chance to excuse himself to go brood somewhere else, Allen started mussing his own thoughts out loud.

"Well I guess now that I _have_ thought about it I would have to say that it shouldn't matter. I mean, gender does not make the person." Allen proclaimed surprisingly wise words with an idiotic smile on his face. Kanda felt a tinge of respect for the other male _but_ it was wiped away almost instantly as Allen continued to muse, "Or maybe I'm just saying that because I have a hair fetish. Oh My god! _Do_ I have a hair fetish?" Allen looked horrified for a second forgetting about Kanda siting there and continuing, "I mean Rinali had long dark hair. Even when I think back to my crushes before her all of them had long dark hair." Allen froze for a second in shock "What if Rinali and I broke up because she cut her hair and I was subconsciously not interested in her anymore. I'm so shallow. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Allen practically wailed the last part.

Kanda shook his head at Allen's idiocy for a second and cleared his throat. The sound seemed to shake Allen from his thoughts and he looked up at Kanda. For a second they just stared at each other, and then Allen realized what he was saying just seconds before and blushed. Kanda of course, thought the blush was cute but as soon as he caught himself thinking that he looked away blushing himself. This circle continued with Allen seeing Kanda's blush and thinking it was cute.

But after that embarrassing moment Allen's mind seemed to start up again, and he became slightly confused about _why_ exactly Kanda would blush. So he stopped his thoughts for a second and allowed his logical businessman mind do its work. The gears shifted and fell into place and suddenly Kanda's blush, the earlier question, and the slightly anxious behavior he had been displaying through out the conversation seemed to make perfect sense.

Being the risk taker, Allen decided to try to prove his suspicions right. Really the only thing he was risking was his dignity, and unlike most Allen didn't think much of making a fool out of himself.

Leaning across the table, he looked Kanda in the eye with a playful smile dancing on his lips. Allen gave his lower lip a small bite before half whispering, "Why are you asking?"

Kanda for his part did not miss how the white-haired boy moved closer, or how he bit his lip. Actually, he relished the sight though he wouldn't admit it even to himself.

"Umm...n-no particular reason." Kanda managed to stammer out obviously denying himself. Luckily for him, Allen's businessman mind was still switched on and he caught the slight tint of red on Kanda's pale cheeks, and the way the dark-haired young man turned his eyes slightly to the side. A tell tale sign of lying. Smirking lightly, he leaned in just a bit more. "You sure?" he whispered again.

Kanda swallowed and looked up at Allen, "Ummm. . .well. . ." he didn't know how to continue though. His usual disciplined persona had cracked at the kiss; now it was being broken and brutally crushed under a sneaker-wearing sole of the white-haired youth on the other side of the table.

Allen seemed to catch on easily enough, "Is it about the kiss?" He asked, forgetting his own embarrassment for the moment and going with the direct approach.

As luck would have it a direct Yes-or-No question seemed exactly what Kanda needed. He easily answered "Yes." without thinking what exactly he was answering to. Later he would blame his impulsive answer on his general confusion at the moment, and that was partly the reason. The other reason was that he I _wanted _ to tell Allen what was on his mind.

For now though, he just turned a even lighter shade or pale when he realized what he just answered to, and stumbled out of his chair grabbing the laptop with his other hand, ready to run. His uncharacteristically frantic dark eyes roamed over the surprised face of the white haired youth, "I-I..." Frustrated at himself for stammering he clammed his mouth shut, pursing his lips in frustration, forcing his mind to form a believable excuse. He failed, and what came out of his mouth was nothing close to believable.

"I have to feed my cat." Sooo believable! Ha. And with that Kanda turned and walked away.

Allen obviously didn't buy it, and scrambled out of the chair in order to run after the other's quickly retreating back. He stumbled on a couple of chairs and nearly fell before managing to catch up with Kanda just at the entrance to the cafe. He grabbed the other's sleeve breathlessly hoping to slow him down, but it only made Kanda jerk his arm away and continue out the door.

Allen followed yelling out a desperate "Kandaaaa!" As he half ran to get to the others side. The dark haired young man continued to look forward through all this, frustrated with himself for lowering his guard so easily with the other, as well as with the growing ache he felt in his heart at the thought that if they parted ways now then he might never see Allen again. He didn't want to think or feel that, and his inability to control his own thoughts just made him angrier.

Allen seemed to sense his anger, and in hopes of calming the enraged dragon in the form of a dark-haired man beside him, he tried to reassure Kanda. He guessed that Kanda was embarrassed and in part, he was right.

"Kanda?" He called out softly. Taking the slight pick up of pace, as well as a light twitch in the other's eye, as confirmation that he was heard, he continued, "You don't have to say anything. I get it. The whole accidentally kissing another guy and not being disgusted bit. That has to mean something. But you shouldn't make a big deal out of it."

At that, Kanda snapped, "How can I NOT make a big deal out of it!?!?" Healmost yelled, but restrained himself to a loud tone instead so not frighten the people around them.

Allen seemed to take it in stride and continued, "Well you don't know if there is anything to make a big deal out of? Maybe it was just the circumstance. You were surprised if I remember correctly. So if it was to happed again things might turn out different." Allen shrugged, "Right?"

"Fine!" Kanda snapped again turning his face to look at Allen, "If its such a NOT big deal to _you_. How about you volunteer to help me figure out if its a big deal to _me!?_" He yelled causing a few of the people around then to glance their way.

Allen was a bit taken back by the sudden proposal, "Bu-But...I meant-" But he was cut of by a angry glare and a growl from Kanda. So instead he sighed in defeat, "Ah, right then." Allen took a moment to collect himself, wondering where he went wrong in trying to help the dark haired graduate, and how exactly he ended up in the middle of some god-forsaken street being asked to help in a sexual experiment.

Figuring he had it coming to him when he started asking about the kiss, he sighed again and decided to just go along with it. Looking around a bit he seemed to recognize the small antique store at the end of the street and instantly brightened up," Oh I know that store, my flat isn't far from here." He proclaimed in a once again carefree voice, and grinning at Kanda he grabbed the other's hand and dragged the dark haired frustrated youth through the streets.

The sudden contact seemed to give Kanda deja-vu, and he silently thanked whatever gods there where for at least sparing him a replay of the last times incident and blessing them with almost empty streets. Quickly, the smiling bright white-haired young man and the gloomy long haired slightly-older-but-still-young man made their way through a series of twists, alleyways, turns and shortcuts to end up on a street Kanda had never seen and Allen seemed incredibly familiar with. So familiar, that Allen had taken to walk backwards while still holding Kanda's hand and somehow managing not to bump into anyone, even the living breathing _moving_ people who populated the street.

In a total of five dizzying minutes Kanda found himself in front of a old Victorian house that would have been quite beautiful if it had not been for the tangle of black metal that spiraled around it. At first Kanda thought the house was being renovated, but when Allen pulled him to one of the metal carcasses he realized that the metal limbs where actually staircases that allowed the separate tenants of the house to access their own floor out of the four floors that the house spanned. Allen led them up with expert ease, while Kanda gritted his teeth and pushed down his growing fear of the whole contraption falling and followed close behind, still holding onto Allen's hand. The fear became more and more realistic as they climbed – the metal seemed to creek more then necessary, and by the time they had reached the fourth and last floor Kanda swore that it was giving away. He gripped Allen's hand for the first time since Allen grabbed his instead of letting it hang limp in Allen's grip.

And just like that, it was over; they passed onto the solid ground of the balcony made entranceway. Kanda let out a relieved sigh.Guessing what the sigh was about, Allen let out a chuckle.At this Kanda only glared,_ Figures the idiot would enjoy mentally torturing me with thoughts of a stupid pointless death._ Kanda would have gotten mad at being made a fool of but the sight that greeted him as they passed the balcony door was more then enough to distract him.

A black door with red and white designs and a fogged window opened up to a wide room that Kanda guessed was the living room. The room had all the standard furnishings: a couch, love seat, coffee table, normal sized TV, a ordinary lamp in the corner, and a couple bookshelves filled with an assortment of books, pictures, and other everyday junk. What interested Kanda was the paint job on the walls. Each of the four walls where a different color but held the same metallic tint that acted as a motif and made the room look complete.

That was just the beginning though, for each wall was decorated with a variety of photos, paintings, and quotes written directly onto the wall. The paintings were not connected by any motif, but seemed to be just a reflection of the owner's moods. The photo's were never personal and all seemed to be either of famous people or of famous places. Kanda even noticed that there where a couple framed newspaper clippings on the walls. The writing was what interested Kanda the most, and when he looked closer he realized that the quotes spanned centuries as well as languages. He recognized a number of languages but many others where lost to him.

The whole ensemble made him look at the white-haired idiot – only he seemed less idiotic now – differently. Allen didn't seem to notice Kanda's awe at his décor, and instead bounced around the large wall pushing aside a couple books under the table and the pillows and blankets on the couch off to the side in hopes of cleaning up the room a bit. Kanda let a small smile crawl its way onto his lips when he noticed Allen putting empty cups in the TV stand beside the variety of DVDs collected there, as if it was the most natural place for the cups to go.

A minute or so later, Allen seemed satisfied with his work even though the room was still far away from being neat and turned back to Kanda. He made his way over to the other's side quickly, stopping and only leaving one short step between them. Kanda glared at Allen for invading his personal space so easily, while the other seemed oblivious to what he'd just done.

Instead Allen just tilted his head in question and easily asked, "So...where?"

Kanda seemed to be momentarily puzzled by the question. And really, he was better of confused because when he realized exactly what was being asked. His face turned an embarrassing red, which he just barely concealed with his hair by turning his face away. Steeling himself for what was going to happen he turned back to Allen, his face was calm and only retaining an almost unnoticeable tint of pink that he was unable to will away. Swallowing lightly he said, "Wherever. It doesn't matter to me." Hoping that he conveyed the disinterest that he wished he had towards the whole situation.

Allen just smiled and grabbed Kanda's hand – honestly it was becoming a habit – he maneuvered them across the room to the burgundy red door there. Pushing it open with his foot, he revealed what could only be assumed to be the bedroom. It was a great deal more simplified them the living room, but still had a cozy well lived in look. The walls where a dark navy color and heavy dark red drapes covered a large window. The light gently filtered in through the thick material, setting the room in a red grow. There was a wooden worn-down dresser pushed against one wall, beside it the closet door was slightly open and clothes could be seen spilling out onto the floor preventing it from closing further. The rest of the room was occupied by the large double bed which was covered in a multitude of fluffy blankets, quilts, and pillows of different colors and sizes.

Feeling a great deal more awkward now that he was faced with the bedroom, Kanda stopped cautiously at the door as if ready to bolt at any minute. Allen ignored Kanda's stiff posture and just pulled the dark haired man further into the room by the hand. He twisted his hand to one side making Kanda turn his body so that his back was to the bed for a moment; and a moment was all it took for Allen to push Kanda to sit on the collection of blankets behind him. Looking down at the dark haired man he had cornered, he furrowed his light brows for a second and blew a strand of loose hair out of his face. Making the most serious expression he could muster, Allen asked a different question, "Are you sure about this?"

Kanda was once again taken back by this, but he refused to back down in fear for his pride. To walk away now, as well as the fear of having to face his own confusing feelings later, could give another distracting obsession or worse of all – regret. Instead he just gave a honest and surprisingly warm "Yes."

Allen just gave a tiny nod, licked his lip and bit it lightly at the nervousness, newness, and awkwardness of the situation and lowered his face.

Kanda watched the lips as they descended to his in a awkward and oddly chaste kiss. It was just a brush of lips but it seemed to send all of Kanda's nerves on fire and he wished more then anything to deepen it. So he tried. Wrapping a strong arm around Allen's bent back, he pulled him closer. It didn't work out as planned when Allen lost his sense of balance and fell with an undignified "unf-" against Kanda's chest, sending the older male falling against the bed. Lying there, limbs intertwined, Allen leaning flush against Kanda, the tension and awkwardness was thick enough to cut. Allen pulled himself up, holding his weight with his forearms and looked down at Kanda.

They blinked at each other for a second, and even Kanda could not help but let a grin work its way onto his face as he let out a chuckle at the absurdness of the fall, and at the fact that they where even here together, at this whole experiment. Allen seemed to find it funny too and burst out laughing. With their laughter the tension seemed to snap. Kanda wrapped his arms back around Allen and pulled him close again while the other, still chuckling, buried his face in the strong pale neck beneath him. He let his sharp breaths ghost over Kanda's flesh.

Finally, even Allen's soft chuckling died away and he pulled up again with a smile on his face, feeling oddly comfortable and relaxed. He leaned his head downwards to try the kiss again and Kanda licked his lips in anticipation.

(Lime. NC-17. Do not read after this point if you feel offended.)

The kiss started chaste like before, but before Allen could pull away again Kanda pushed up to add pressure. Getting the picture, Allen pushed back enjoying the closeness. Kanda let his tongue slip out to run over Allen's lower lip and Allen gladly parted his lips, letting Kanda in. Their tongues swirled and danced together, tasting each other. Allen got a taste of musk that could only be associated with Kanda, tinted with coffee. Kanda got a taste of of mint with a strange sweetness that could only belong to Allen.

Kanda let his hand travel up to Allen's white hair and intertwined his slender fingers in the soft locks, he pulled Allen's mouth close to ravish, already addicted to Allen's taste. Allen didn't protest and brought his own hand to slide under Kanda's slightly raised head, pulling at the ponytail there. Getting his fingers hooked in the band, he pulled until the silky black strands where let loose, allowing himself to run his hand through them and enjoying the length even though he didn't want to admit it. Really, it was almost cute how Allen denied his fetish for long hair.

Getting breathless, Allen finally pulled away panting softly, already missing the heat. Kanda just looked up, also breathless, at the flushed boy above him whose hair and skin seemed to glow in the dim red light of the room. He found the sight to be strangely attractive and. . .well. . .beautiful, though he wasn't going to admit it. Instead he just pushed all thoughts of what was happening and who it was happening with out of his head and got lost in the moment, for once. Unable to restrain himself, he rolled them over so that he could look down at Allen who just flushed even more under the gaze.

Smirking a little, Kanda lowered his face to train small kisses across Allen's jaw enjoying the strong angles that can only be found on a male face, before going lower to his slender neck. He let his tongue trace a line to the collar bone before giving a hard suck. Pulling away, he was happy to see the red mark there and preceded to lick and nip at the skin leaving more marks white a hand found the collar of the shirt Allen was wearing. He let his fingers pull at the red string tied there until it gave away, then moved it lower to unbutton the shirt. Allen gave a light gasp as the slender fingers brushed his skin, and moved an arm to help pulling the buttons from the bottom. In seconds the shirt was undone and hanging opened to show a pale thin waist and flat stomach.

Allen's busy hands moved up to Kanda's shirt while Kanda just trailed his hands up and down Allen's sides, causing the skin to get covered in pleasurable goose-bumps and getting small gasps from the white-haired boy. Allen's fingers continued to work through the distraction, and finally the last button was off and the shirt was left hanging open exposing a muscular pale chest, wiry muscles, and a firm stomach. Allen let his eyes roam the exposed skin until settling on a tattoo over Kanda's heart. It was fairly small and he let his fingers brush it, feeling the slight indent of the tattoo. But as interesting as the ink was, Kanda had even _more_ interesting qualities that Allen was waiting to touch, in favor of exploring those qualities he let his hand slip away from the tattoo and slide lower.

He went over pale skin to firm stomach, then to the thin hips and finally to the waistband of the soft cotton dress pants. Kanda hissed at the contact and lowered his mouth to lightly bite a pale nipple as pay back. Allen let out a low moan at this, his whole body arching, and pushed himself farther up against Kanda, making the other know of his pleasure. He let the other feel it as well, a growing and pulsing hardness against his thigh. Kanda let out a shudder at the thought of what was hidden beneath the cloth of Allen's pants and pushed back with a growing intensity, letting Allen know at his own hardening length as well.

Allen grinned and shifted up just a bit. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other, making the air suddenly feel hotter. Their pants rang in their ears as if amplified, and the constricting cloth tightened further.

Kanda panted as he sharply brought he hips to press hard against Allen's, grinding their erections together to create a desperately needed friction. The white haired youth beneath him moaned at the contact, arching his hips up in response. The heat spread through their bodies and shut down their brains. Reducing what was once two fairly intellectual men (even if one could be an idiot) to a pile of raging instinct pumped full of hormones left from their teenaged years. The two panted, moaned, shuddered, arched, and cried with a new and surprisingly satisfied passion. Kanda led his hands to pale hips to grip tightly, not caring about the bruises he would undoubtedly leave. Allen let his hands crawl around the man pressed against him to claw at the shirt covered back, not caring about the red trails he left there.

The desperate need to release seemed to dominate the two, and with a last thrust down on Allen's hips, Kanda covered the other's mouth with his own in a desperate messy kiss.

Allen felt Kanda tighten and ground his hips up, getting the necessary fiction to finally release as well, just as Kanda's mouth met his.

Their tongues pressed against each other in a familiar dance as the two bodies shuddered and came. Kanda growled low in his throat, but the sound was lost just when Allen let out a half whimper half moan. This sound also got lost in their passionate kiss.

Kanda's spent body collapsed on Allen's equally limp one with a satisfied sigh. For a moment they just lied there, eyes half lidded and small smiles stretched over content faces – until Allen moved his hand. It was a slow movement that Kanda didn't even notice until the hand connected with his back, attempting to lay there. Needless to say the sudden contact sent Kanda out of his sleepy and content state of mind and into a more coherent shocked one.

(Lime finished. Safe to read on D) 

His first thought being_ What just happened?_ But seeing that even Kanda had to agree that was a stupid question, it was quickly replaced with just _ Oh crap!!!_ And Kanda sprang off the bed in one smooth movement, suddenly gaining full control of his relaxed muscles. He made his way to the door almost running, but refused to give in to his panic. Instead he just focused on sorting out everything going on in his head.

Okay, first, what happened?: he experimented and the result was that he is indeed interested in the more masculine gender. That he could almost deal with, given time. Second, with who?: Allen. The idiotic white-haired idiot of an idiot that Kanda was obsessing over earlier. The idiot that could manage to somehow pass Kanda's walls without bothering. The idiot that Kanda felt safe, good, and well. . .almost happy being around. Even if he didn't want to feel that way. Last, what now?: _Nothing _ he tried to tell his mind even though a part of him screamed _You liked that you stupid fool. Why are you running away? _ He didn't know why, but suddenly feeling so open and vulnerable made him sick. It was too new and unexpected. _This was supposed to be just an experiment, dammit!_

The last time he had felt this open and emotional was when he was probably just a toddler – having closed himself off with puberty and staying that way until now. A highly irritable tempered young man, he never showed any worthwhile emotion on his face, and definitely never let anyone in. Not even in his previous relationships – little wonder why they never worked. Though, the fact that he was subconsciously not attracted to the fairer sex might also have something to do with that.

He stormed out of the bedroom sparing no glance to the still dazed youth spread lazily across the bed, while buttoning his shirt. Grabbing the laptop he'd set down on Allen's coffee table earlier, he ran out of the messy apartment and down the metal limbs of the stairs that normally would have made his heart jump to his throat. Now though, he sped down them barely noticing the chorus of creaks his swift movements roused. The only thoughts on his mind were of getting home to the peace of his empty and plain apartment, and hopefully piecing some of his confusing emotions together into some sort of structure he could analyze and then fix.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!!! I am but a writer and we writers need reviews to live so unless you want me to starve of review deprivation I suggest you get to it! XD AND while you're at it tell me how my FIRST even lime was. 


	3. Not so accidental Meeting

**Accidental Meetings**

Pairings: KandaxAllen

Disclaimer: Don't own. Sign. Saying this makes me depressed.

Rating for this Chapter: NC-17 for a Lemon. If you feel offended then do not read.

Big thanks to my beta for this chapter!!

* * *

Allen walked out of yet another office, shutting the door softly behind him. His eyes were downcast and he had what could only be described as a defeated expression. This was his fourteenth attempt on finding some information on Kanda Yuu. So far, none of the science teachers or secretaries or counselors of the University had any post graduation information on him.

Sure, many could tell you about his great marks as a student or about that one impressive paper he wrote, or even about his gruff and irritable personality, _but_ none of them knew where he could be found _now!!! _ And that was precisely what Allen wanted to know. Allen had hoped that someone would be able to tell him, but already two weeks had passed since the day at the cafe and later Allen's house – that memory still made him blush – and Allen had gotten no leads on finding the dark-haired man.

Actually, he had _one _lead. But that lead was just as hard to find, and seemed to do everything to slip past Allen's grasp. Honestly, you would think Cross would let down his guard eventually; but it was almost a month since their poker game with his big loss and Allen was still trying to track the old man down. Though his reasons for trying to get at Cross where more important then some petty change (change??? Ha). His main reason now was to get information on Kanda, since the long-haired man had been using Cross' labs to conduct his research. Of course Cross didn't know that and was therefore non-cooperative.

Sighing for the hundredth time, Allen checked his watch to see if he had enough time left to check Cross's office again, maybe he'd get lucky. He had not a lot of time -- but he thought he could manage it if he hurried. So he did; he hurried. But as always -- no matter how fast he was -- Cross was always faster; and Allen was once again met with an empty office. Allen noticed the still hot cup of coffee on his desk and wondered just how that big bulk of a man, with such noticeable red hair, could manage to hide this well in literaly seconds.

Not in the mood anymore to just leave and attend his accounting class, which is as boring as watching grass grow, if you asked him; Allen figured he might as well take advantage of the fact that Cross would skirt his own office since Allen was there, and flopped into the comfy chair still warm from the previous body heat. Getting comfy, he looked over the messy desk; it was covered in sheets of papers ranging from student work to his own research to random notes, even a grocery list and a couple of post-its were stuck in random places. Allen figured if Cross is this messy he probably wouldn't notice the difference if the mess was. . .shifted a bit.

So Allen got to work, looking through notebooks, binders, and any other place where Cross might have information on Kanda. He got through the desk top in a record time of half an hour and moved on to the drawers. The top drawer was filled to the brim with a variety of junk from broken rulers, chewed on erasers, paper clips, an instant coffee can to an ugly bright green tie. _Okay so nothing there_ and Allen moved onto the next drawer. He pulled on it expecting it to hold another layer of useless junk and was met with a _thud_ as the drawer stayed shut.

_Ohhh? So he locks it? _This definitely got a raised eyebrow from Allen, and his curiosity was instantly piqued. Deciding that he was more then entitled to know what was in that drawer after all the hassle he had been through because of Cross, Allen swiped a paper clip off of the messy table and proceeded to pick the lock on the drawer. After a minute or two there was a soft _click_ from inside of the lock at which Allen whooped in triumph.

_Now it's time to see exactly what you hide Cross-sensei._

Allen pulled the drawer open to reveal a fairly neat -- well in comparison to the desktop -- stack of notebooks. The bottom of the pile had a few colorful glossy picture corners sticking out of what Allen could guess was not meant for the eyes of the young. Deciding to not bother himself with the old man's porn collection – for what else could it possibly be? -- he looked over the other objects in the drawer.

He noticed a rather small leather book on the top of the pile and took it out. Flipping it open he saw it was an address book, and his heart beat just a bit harder in anticipation. Flipping through the book he landed on 'K', but sadly there was no Kanda. He almost gave up but decided to check under 'Y' for Yuu as well. Nothing there either, and Allen sighed heavily letting the sheets of the notebook get flipped by the wind from the open window, not really seeing the names on the page, until it turned to the last page. At the bottom of it there was a little comical drawing of a samurai with dark hair and evil eyes, the words 'Samurai Kanda' beside it and a number and address underneath. Allen blinked at it, then blinked some more before letting a impossibly wide grin stretch across his face, splitting it in half.

_YES! Finally! _Allen literally jumped out from behind the desk and frantically snatched a blank post-it to write the information on._ Guess luck is on my side today._ He chuckled a bit before pocketing the post-it note and walking out the door with all the air of a king who won the war. Maybe he would go to that accounting class today.

After classes were over and done with for the day, Allen found himself wandering the small intertwining streets near the coffee shop where he met Kanda the second time. He had the post-it note grasped firmly in his hand, not wanting to lose it to the breeze, even if he already had the address memorized. Finally finding the small street with only a couple buildings and houses on it, Allen made his way down it to the clean-looking light blue 10-floor building. Walking into the lobby he managed to catch the main door before it closed and slipped in behind one of the tenants.

The whole place had a very neat and orderly look with no personal touches what so ever. There wasn't even a tasteful painting to decorate the walls of the lobby. To Allen personally, it seemed to resemble a hospital or maybe an office building. The elevator was no different, and as Allen took it up he wondered how the almost-white pale blue walls manage to stay clean of any marks. By the time he reached the 8th floor, the only plausible conclusion was that no one here left marks, but that seemed a bit far fetched.

Exiting the elevator, he made it down the hall to Kanda's apartment. Staring at the numbers on the door, he checked for the fifth time if it was the correct apartment before knocking. A minute passed. He knocked again a little harder. Another minute passed. He knocked a third time and leaned in to see if there was any noise inside the apartment to indicate that Kanda was there. There was none. _Okay. So maybe Kanda isn't home. _He checked again that it was the right apartment.

He sighed_, Guess I shouldn't have expected him to just be at home waiting for me. _So instead Allen sat with his back against the wall across from the apartment door, and prepared to wait for the dark-haired man.

A total of eight blocks from his apartment building Kanda sneezed and frowned wondering who might be thinking about him, but [pushed the superstition(1) from his mind, dubbing it coincidence. He knew nothing of Allen's sudden interest in him, or that the white-haired man went as far as to ambush him at his apartment door. And truly if he'd known he would have been at a loss of what to do.

On one hand he wanted nothing to do with the younger man, just forget the whole incident and clam shut so that no other person would ever get close to him like that. But at the same time a part of him wished for that same closeness, wished to experience having someone to rely on and trust, wished for someone to breach his walls, wished for Allen. Kanda growled at himself for that pointless wishing, knowing that it would never come true.

Over the last week he went through a variety of emotional stages: first was denial that anything happened, second was admitting it happened but refusing to believe that it affected him, third was admitting it affected him but only in proving that he is attracted to the same sex – nothing more, fourth was denying that he was attracted to men and deciding that he was attracted to women who looked with Allen, fifth was admitting that he was attracted to Allen because he was male, and finally sixth -- coming to terms that he liked Allen, _liked!!!_ When was the last time he _liked _someone?

Anyone would think that finding a person you felt that towards would make a person feel like they're in a personal heaven, but in Kanda's case he just felt constantly agitated, frustrated, and angry. More like a personal hell.

Refusing to go down that trail of thought _again_ today, Kanda turned back to his work. Not that there was much of it or that he was able to concentrate on it. For five minutes or so he busied himself going over the research material and checking the results of some of the larger labs, but when he caught himself reading the same results for a third time he decided to call it quits. There was just no way he would get any work done while thinking of a different matter entirely; a matter that had a name and face.

Looking over at the clock which read a little past six, about an hour before his usual day's end, Kanda gathered the rest of his things before leaving his desk with a short explanation to the secretary that he was not feeling well and would probably take a sick day or two. Not waiting for her answer – since there was no way she would refuse him a sick leave since over the last two years he had yet to take a single one – he strolled out of the glass double doors of the office and on his way to the apartment - he refused to call that place home.

Kanda continued to be completely unaware of Allen's visit even though fate gave him ample warning through his walk home in the form of sneezes, which Kanda just dismissed as allergies or something of the like. So when he reached his floor and made his way towards his apartment door, it was his own fault for being surprised.

Allen heard the muffled sound of footsteps against the carpeted floor of the hallway and lazily tilted his head up to see the newcomer, expecting to see yet another neighbor going to their respective door. What he saw was a tall figure in dark clothes with dark hair. It took him a moment to remember that this is the general description of Kanda. When he did, he jumped up excitedly with Kanda's name on the tip of his tongue. Though it never came out as he got a major head-rush after getting up so suddenly and nearly fell, only to be caught in a strong embrace from the man who he was about to greet. He felt a strong chest against his and one arm circling his back, making him feel warm and safe. Sighing in relief, he relaxed into Kanda and whispered softly, "Kanda. . .welcome home."

Kanda's eyes softened a little at the greeting and his earlier surprise was quickly forgotten, replaced by a content feeling and the thought, _I'm home. _ And for once he felt like his apartment deserves that name -- just because Allen was there. Allen could make any place warm and welcoming, even Kanda's white walled impersonal apartment and having the younger male there to greet him seemed to melt Kanda's already broken defenses into nothingness.

Kanda let a light chuckle escape his lips as he looked at Allen's sleepy expression, who just yawned in response and mumbled a "What took you so long?" even though Kanda knew nothing of the surprise visit. Kanda seemed to forget this too, and was carried along by the unexpected naturalness of the situation. So he answered, "Work, what else?" as if it's a conversation they had many times before.

He then shifted forward, Allen still cradled against him by one arm, as he unlocked and opened the door with a soft _click. _Allen looked behind him and into Kanda's apartment at the sound, but made no motion of moving. Kanda just sighed and took matters into his own hands, moving them both into the small front hall, where he took his coat and shoes off. Allen just yawned again but -- after getting a look from Kanda – mumbled and took his own sneakers off.

Kanda moved farther into the house with a jerk of the head to Allen who – after picking himself off of the floor where he had tripped over his own shoes – followed. They ended up in the kitchen, which like every other part of the house was plain, bland, and impersonal in every way. Kanda automatically went to make green tea, and after asking Allen's preference in drink, pulled out a black tea bag for him. While he busied himself with that, Allen sat at the small wooden table tucked into the corner and rested his head in his palm, looking curiously around the kitchen.

Kanda finished preparing their tea and set the two steaming mugs on the table, pushing the white one towards Allen while he took the black one. Allen eagerly took his own cup. After adding a large amount of sugar and taking a small sip, he smiled at Kanda and mumbled a "Thanks," though his voice was steadier and clearer then before, letting Kanda know that the white-haired man was less sleepy now that he had something hot in his system.

Taking a larger gulp, he winced a little at the heat sliding down his throat but managed a smile at Kanda who was watching him from across the table.

"Umm," Allen began, but the short almost-nap and the warm tea had effectively shut down his more logical and efficient part of the brain, leaving him fumbling for what exactly he came to Kanda's for. Instead he offered, " You need a little more life in here."

Kanda wanted to snort as if this was an understatement of the year, but restrained himself, "I have a cat." He told Allen.

"I don't mean literal life, more like personality." Allen shot, ignoring the comment about the cat though any other time he would have been jumping around asking to see it.

"This is my personality." Kanda shot back. The apartment described him as a person perfectly, even if he wished it was otherwise.

"I me-" Allen started but quickly shut up as he processed the statement, "_This_ is your personality?" He swept his arm around to indicate the empty white walls. Snorting as if Kanda had just told a joke he continued, "I would have thought you to be more interesting then this." He eyed Kanda with a raised eyebrow.

Kanda just stared back. He always thought that his apartment was a good reflection of himself, but Allen had a thing for making Kanda check again and re-analyze. He let his eyes trail across the small kitchen taking everything in anew. Allen was right, Kanda had more to offer then _this_. Kanda might be strict and impersonal and even a bit of a neat freak, but he was also intelligent, highly traditional, and a lover of antiques. Though a lot of the prior character traits were to be seen in his plain decor, Kanda had to wonder why he never brought out the paintings his mother sent him, or why he hadn't bothered to put up any of his awards in sciences, or even why he never switched his white plastic and glass coffee table to that classical cherry wood one he had seen in the store. Maybe he had underestimated his apartment. Maybe he had underestimated himself and his own personality. Maybe he could do more then this. Maybe. Possibly. Most Definitely.

Especially if Allen was by his side.

Kanda inwardly winced at the last thought. He had been having those encouraging, hopeful, and sickly romantic thoughts for the last couple days. Even if he was never going to act on them, it would be better if he wasn't tempted. Not that anything would come of taking action. Allen didn't like him. At least not in the way Kanda wanted him to.

But then what exactly was Allen doing here?

Frowning a little, Kanda decided to find out the answer to that very question.

"Allen?" he began.

"Ummm?" The white haired man just looked up with puzzled look, wondering what Kanda wanted.

"Why exactly are you here?" Direct and Forward. As always. Kanda was never one to skirt around a matter.

It took Allen a moment to think of the answer. The first thought that came to mind was _Aren't I allowed to just stop by? _ But that thought was quickly pushed aside by the fact that he had never stopped by before and wasn't ever invited. In fact, the only reason he had got the address was because of Cross' address book after searching – wait searching? -- for weeks – why had he done that again?

Oh. . .OHHHH!!! And then it all suddenly rushed back to Allen. And by all I mean _all. _Their. . .activities -- for lack of a better word – in his flat included.

Allen blushed, "You see. I wanted to apologize about -- before." Why did this seem strangely familiar? As if he had said it before. Lets try a different approach, "I mean I wanted to make sure you where doing okay and if you had gotten any answers from our. . .experiment." Allen blushed some more. Only because of the memory of that day. Only. It had nothing to do with his curiosity about what Kanda's answers might be. Nothing at all.

Surprisingly, even Kanda could not continue acting stoic at those words and a light red tint covered his cheeks as well.

Not wanting to lie, he just answered, "Yes."

"As in 'yes you're okay' or 'yes you got your answers'?"

"Both." More honest yet illusive truth.

"Ummm. . .if you don't mind me asking. . what was your answer?" Here came in Allen's inability to mind his own business, though in this case he had a right to know. Didn't he? He was used in said experiment for god's sake! And once again, it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted – no needed – to know Kanda's answer. For a reason he wasn't too sure of himself yet. He just knew that it was important.

Kanda just smirked at the fidgeting male in front of him and, leaving his almost empty cup on the table, he got up. Still smirking he walked over to Allen's side of the table, practically looming over the white-haired man who was now looking up at him and leaned over.

"Are you sure you want to know those answers of mine?" He asked in a soft, almost quiet voice.

Allen gulped, "Yeah. . ." still looking up at the dark-haired male. His eyes traveled to the loose strands of hair that hung from around Kanda face and towards Allen's, nearing touching his nose. Next his eyes traveled up to the owner of the hair. Letting him take in the pale skin, high cheekbones, graceful but strong jaw line, and elegant eyebrows. Finally his wide silver eyes locked with Kanda's almond shaped dark ones, and surprisingly what he saw there was lust hiding behind the calm inky black. Unable to look away from those eyes[, he looked deeper and his eyes focused on the reflection of his own expression. Even more surprisingly, Allen's saw now that his own look seemed to mirror Kanda's. Lust clouding the silver. When had he let that happen? Why--

Kanda interrupted his train of thought with a hesitant. "Allen. . ." The silver eyed boy wrenched his eyes away from soft lips – when had they traveled there? -- at the sound.

Kanda leaned down a bit farther, letting his lips press lightly against Allen's parted confused ones in a chaste kiss.

"That's my answer." Kanda was always better with actions then words.

Moving with pure instinct, Allen stretched upwards and stole a light kiss of his own.

"And that's mine." He whispered without thinking; but as soon as the words left his mouth he realized they where true.

Kanda just stared down at the younger male. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Had Allen – the man he wanted but was sure wound never get – just said that? Had Allen just stated that he had mutual feelings. _Mutual!!!_ Not just friendly and helpful ones.

He had.

Finally getting it though his stubborn head, Kanda grinned. And he had every right to the oh-so-rarely-seen grin.

Then he swept down and pressed his lips firmly against Allen's. He had every right to do that as well now.

Bending down farther, Kanda pressed his lips harder against Allen's. Adding pressure, desperation, and an addictive harshness to the kiss. He let his teeth graze over Allen's lower lip, as if threatening to bite and Allen gasped at the unusual feeling.

Kanda just pressed on, snaking his tongue between Allen's conveniently parted lips to tangle and dance with the other's tongue. He let a small moan pass his lips to vibrate between their mouths as he mapped out Allen's mouth. Allen moaned back.

Kanda loved the sound, and wanted more.

One hand reached for Allen's slender wrist while the other pushed through soft white locks, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Gently, he pulled Allen to his feet making sure that their kiss continued. Only ever breaking for air, and resumed within the seconds time it took to gasp.

Pure instinct and a keen memory were all Kanda relied on, since his brain was thoughtfully distracted; but it seemed to be enough to get the two kissing males from the kitchen, across the living room, down the hall, into the bedroom, and flopping messily onto the bed.

During this whole expedition, Allen was also distracted and only noticed a change of location when he was unceremoniously pushed down on soft blankets, Kanda hovering over him.

At the sight of the dark haired stoic male above him he let a smile grace his face, knowing that the loose strands of hair, the flush, and the lust filled gaze that seemed to turn the ebony of Kanda's eyes into black bottomless pits was his fault.

Kanda let a small smile stretch across his lips as well upon seeing the white haired man below him, cheeks flushed, lips kiss swollen and stretched into a small smile, hair spread out in a halo around his head. Allen truly seemed to glow in the darkness of the room with only the light from the setting sun that seeped through the thin curtains.

Softly Kanda lowered his face, his bangs touched Allen's forehead as his lips ghosted over Allen's swollen and parted ones. As much as his libido wanted him to just jump the younger man Kanda wanted – needed -- to get this one taste, slow and unhurried. He breathed in, smelling sweat and arousal on the other man as well as a hint of a fruity shampoo, before letting his face finally lower all the way, lips connecting over lips.

The kiss started slow in comparison to what they shared in the kitchen. Kanda seemed to want to slow everything down, keep this one moment forever and Allen let him, enjoying the attention and closeness. Finally delving deeper, Kanda pushed his tongue past Allen's unresisting lips to get the taste of sweetness that he had grown addicted to. Their dance began again but with a slow rhythm that both calmed the who males as well as put them on edge.

The heat and intensity grew as minutes passed, but Kanda refused to give in and surrender his control. Instead he let his tongue roam further, running along Allen's inner cheek and molars, satisfying his hunger.

Finally he withdrew with a nibble on Allen's soft lower lips to get much needed air. The two panted, their harsh breaths ghosting over each others cheeks as they kept their faces close together, their foreheads touching. Kanda caught his breath first while Allen still panted, he let his mouth roam over the other's neck, kissing softly at the pale skin until it came to rest on a frantic pulse. Kanda knew that the strength and speed of the pulse were his fault, and smiling into the skin he let his mouth close on that spot, sucking gently to leave a dark red mark.

Allen arched his back as Kanda did so, and both where reminded of the clothes that restricted them, keeping them from touching skin to skin. Next thing they knew, hands where frantically pulling at each other's shirts until the material finally gave away and, unlike last time, were pulled all the way off and thrown aside as if they had offended their owners.

Looking at the expanse of naked skin below him, Kanda smirked and dove down again to nibble and bite the exposed collar bone, getting a strangled moan from the white haired boy as Allen arched his back, pushing himself hips to chest, flush against Kanda. At the sudden but much wanted contact, even Kanda had to show his appreciation with a growl at the back of his throat that was muffled by the skin he was kissing.

Liking the sound, Allen pushed a little harder. Feeling the heat from the other's skin as well as the heat from the still cloth covered skin. Why was there any skin still covered? Deciding to fix that problem as quickly as possible, he snaked his long pale hands to embrace Kanda's strong back and slid them down to rest at Kanda's hips, pushing a little at the soft material of the pants there.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kanda did the same; resting one hand on Allen's lower stomach and fingering the pant line of the worn out jeans, his other hand supporting his weight as he looked up at Allen, silently asking for permission to go further. Allen just gave a curt nod, shivering at the feel of the fingers drawing circles on his lower stomach threatening to go lower. And lower they went. Kanda quickly had the buttons of the jeans undone and was pushing them one handedly off of pale hips, leaving only a pair of white and black short boxers.

Allen just watched as Kanda undressed him, finding it an oddly arousing gesture. But by the time his pants where sliding down his thighs, he found that he didn't want to be the only on in boxers, so he took matters into his own hands. Pulling a little at Kanda's hips to get the other back over him, Allen wiggled out of his pants as his own nimble fingers found the zipper of Kanda pants. Before Kanda figured out what was happening, Allen had already pushed the soft dark dress pants of Kanda's sharp hips.

Kanda flushed at the attention, used to being in control and independent, but found that if it was Allen he could let it slide and allow Allen the privilege of being the only person he let his guard down around. But even if he let Allen have that, it didn't mean that he was going to allow the white haired man to slide from under him for something as trivial as getting a pair of pants off. So instead he pushed Allen back, and sitting up a little he pulled his own pants off and kicked them of to the floor, leaving himself in only a pair of black cotton boxers.

The two let their eyes wander over the other's body, both noting the others hardness as it throbbed under the only material left before letting their eyes go further up until their gazes met. The eye contact sent a pleasant shock (on Kanda's part) and shiver (on Allen's part) down to the base of their spines; and it felt like a tightly wound string had just snapped in both of the young men.

Kanda pushed the other down onto the mattress, letting his hands slide along the heated flesh while he claimed Allen's mouth once again. Allen gave in to the harsh kiss instantly, and wrapped his own legs around Kanda's hips pushing their still clothed erections together while his hands busied themselves in Kanda's hair, letting it down from the high ponytail to flow around his face.

Kanda moved away from the tempting mouth to kiss lower, getting to a pink nipple and nibbling on it as Allen whimpered and arched closer. The contact only worked to remind Kanda of how close they were and how hard he felt, so he let his hand snake below Allen's arched back and slide lower to the hem of the boxers.

Allen stilled for a seconds at the touch, but still welcomed it with a light moan and a scoot upwards, making Kanda's hand slide down farther. Taking the encouragement without complaint, Kanda let his finger slide under the material and slowly pull it off. The sudden air contact made Allen let out a whimper and blush furiously at the fact that he was fully naked underneath the dark-haired man. But he quickly pushed his embarrassment aside – though the blush was harder to get rid of at this point -- and reached a hand for Kanda's boxers as well.

Kanda didn't notice the hand until it connected with his hip but when it did, and when he understood what the blushing man under him wanted, he quickly complied, sliding his own black boxers off with a soft hiss at the cold air. Fully naked now and hovering over the white haired male, Kanda could swear the heat intensified ten fold at least. But for once his over controlling and analyzing mind didn't but in, and he just allowed his instincts to take over. He kissed Allen softly while one of his hands snaked down to wrap around both himself and Allen. Stroking their throbbing erections slowly, he let out a low growl that was drowned in the kiss that had steadily turned harder and more intense. He could feel every inch of his skin burning as the blood rushed down to to pool at his throbbing member, making it hard to keep in control, focus his eyes, and even breathe.

Allen's hips arched to rub against Kanda's, their erections slidding against each other with each slow stroke from Kanda's hand, pre-come already gathering at the tips. They rocked their hips up to the touch with each stroke, both letting small pleasurable noises into the others mouth as they kissed. As their thrusts grew in speed and need, Kanda forced himself to slow his hand no matter how much he just wanted to speed up and come.

Pulling away from Allen's mouth, Kanda choked out a strangled moan and stilled his hand all together refusing to continue the torturing slow pace, knowing that if he did then both he and Allen would come. And as much as he wanted that, he _needed_ something more. Allen whimpered at the loss of movement, his hips still trying to thrust until Kanda forcefully stopped him with a hand on his hip and caught his mouth in a kiss.

The kiss was tender at the same time while being hungry and harsh, and conveyed Kanda's desperate need. Pulling away and looking into Kanda's almost desperate but lust-filled eyes[, Allen realized exactly what Kanda wanted and found that he wanted it too. So when Kanda pulled away and reached for the bottle of hand lotion on his nightstand, Allen could only nod his consent.

Kanda proceeded with a strange professionalism that he should by all means not have – this being his first time with a man. But since the time he admitted that he was attracted to the same sex, he refused to remain ignorant and found out exactly what sex between two men entailed -- no matter how embarrassed an flustered it made him. He didn't think he would be using the knowledge anytime soon -- if ever -- but here he was about to have sex with Allen. With _Allen._ The thought sent shivers of anticipation down his spine as he uncapped the lotion and dumped a generous amount on his fingers. One of the most important things he remembered was that it would probably hurt like hell for Allen, and the second was that lotion would work just as well as lube. Kanda warmed the lotion as it spread across his fingers before gently trailing the coated fingers up the back of Allen's raised thighs to Allen's butt.

Allen hissed at the contact, but didn't move away as he felt the hand slide gently between his cheeks to stroke first at the sensitive skin behind his balls and then to the ring of muscle that was his entrance. At the feeling of pressure at his entrance, he tensed. Kanda felt the way Allen's whole body seemed to become stiff, and in hopes of distracting the white haired boy, he slid a hand around Allen's cock only – not trusting himself to touch his own without coming -- and slowly stroked him, running his finger gently up the vein to pause at the slit and spread the large bead of pre-come along the shaft.

The much needed attention to his very sensitive and throbbing cock seemed to take some tension from Allen's body, and he let his body slowly relax. When Kanda picked a steady rhythm to stroke him, he let all the tension seep away and gave away to moaning and gasping instead. In the midst of all this, Kanda felt the ring of muscle he had been stroking give away and he let his finger slip in to the first knuckle. Allen didn't even seem to notice the slight intrusion as his cock was stroked. By the time Kanda slid the finger all the way in, Allen had began to tense again though the attention on his cock kept him from tightening painfully.

Not wanting to hurt Allen, Kanda leaned down to give the white haired boy a chaste kiss on his parted lips before whispering reassurances and instructions along the lines of "Just relax.", "Don't worry.", "I won't hurt you." and "Allen. . ." The last one seemed to have the best affect at reassuring the boy, who forced himself to relax around the finger and let it slowly move in and out of him – stretching him. Next came the second finger. Allen couldn't help but tighten around it as it entered him. He whimpered a little and turned his face away slightly, not used to the odd sensation.

"Allen. . .Allen. . .look at me. Please." Kanda gently cooed at the other. When Allen finally turned, he was relieved to see no tears and only a mildly uncomfortable look.

"It's weird." Allen meekly stated.

"Don't worry. Just relax. I promise it will get better." Kanda reassured the other. Making a promise that he hoped he will be able to keep. Allen needed to hear that after all.

Allen relaxed, trusting Kanda with a little nod and fisted his hands into the sheets underneath him. The second finger slowly pushed in beside the first and in experimentation Kanda curled them a little. Allen gasped. The good gasp. And Kanda decided to repeat the precess. This time Allen moaned. Loudly.

"D-do that a-ah-gain. . ." Allen choked out and Kanda complied. Making sure to hit the bundle to nerves, he continued to stretch Allen, scissoring his fingers as well as thrusting them in and out. In minutes Allen was putty in Kanda's hands, whithering and moaning at the feeling of his prostate being stimulated as well as the hand still slowly stroking his cock. Pre-come was once again gathering at the tip of Allen's cock and Kanda could only watch. Finally deeming Allen stretched enough, he paused both his hands but didn't remove them and leaning close to Allen, he made sure the silver eyes where focused on him before asking, "Ready?"

Allen blinked at him once before blushing and smiling, "Yeah. . ." he answered.

The fingers where gently removed and went back to the lotion. Uncapping it with one hand and pouring some directly on his cock, Kanda hissed at the cold make-shift lube touched his over heated sensitive skin. Slowly he gave himself a few strokes to spread the lotion and warmed it a little. The hand on Allen's cock slid the hold to his hip as Kanda positioned himself. Gently he slid the head in. Allen tensed at the feeling again – Kanda's cock was much bigger then a couple of fingers.

They lay there for a moment Allen, forcing himself to relax and Kanda forcing himself to stay still and not thrust into Allen when he wasn't ready. Finally Allen seemed to get his muscles under control and relaxed again. Kanda slid in further, inch by agonizing inch until he was fully buried inside of Allen. Letting out a small moan at the feeling of Allen tightening and relaxing around him, he waited for the other boy to adjust to his cock. Finally getting used to the felling of having something so foreign in him, Allen let out a shuddered breath and nodded to Kanda to continue.

Kanda did a small shallow thrust as experimentation and though it was not the best sensation ever, it was no where near painful either. Allen relaxed further and wrapped his hands in Kanda's messy hair while his legs where brought up again to wrap around Kanda's waist. The change in position seemed to change the angle and the next thrust left Allen gasping for air and tightening around Kanda. He moaned as the thrust came again. With each trust and moan Kanda seemed to get bolder, letting his cock slide out almost fully before pushing in fast and hard.

"Ahhh[. . .Kanda. . .ple-ah-se. . .Kan-n-da. . .h-harder. Yuu" Allen practically screamed, as Kanda hit his prostate directly. Kanda moaned as well, at the felling of Allen tightening around him, at the feeling of his orgasm approaching and at hearing his first name spill from the other's lips. Lowering his face again he found the juncture where Allen's neck met his shoulder and bit it, hard enough to draw blood. Allen just whimpered finding the pain mixed with the pleasure arousing as Kanda gently licked the small bead of blood coming from the bite.

Kanda looked at the bite, feeling oddly proud for the possessive mark he left on Allen and growled into the other's throat.

"Say that again."

"Ahh? W-wha-t?" Alen managed to ask.

"Say my name again."

"Yuu" Allen moaned out. Kanda shuddered at the sound.

"Allen." He breathed. This time it was Allen's turn to shudder.

Kanda thrust in again, harder and faster as the pace picked up and both of the males approached release. Kanda's cock brushed against Allen's prostate with every thrust leaving Allen moaning in pleasure. With each moan Allen lightly tensed making Kanda gasp at the heat surrounding him. They continued – lost in their own world – thrusting, moaning, calling each other's name. Kanda let his hand reach for Allen's cock again and began to stroke it hard and fast, in time with their trusts. Allen moaned loadly at the added sensation, writhing under Kanda with each thrust.

Kanda felt Allen tense all around him, burying him in a addictive heat and next thing he knew, Allen was screaming his name and coming across their stomachs. The sensation of Allen tightening almost painfully -- but not quite -- combined with his first name being screamed so loudly sent Kanda over the edge as well; and with one more desperate thrust he let his orgasm take over him, and spilled his seed into Allen's hot tight cavern before collapsing onto the spent body below him. They lied there for a moment in sated peace before Kanda gently pulled out of Allen and rolled over to the side.

Kanda let his coherent mind come back to him slowly, not wanting to lose the satisfied happy feeling he had at the moment. As proper thought process was established, the first thing he did was to turn and look at Allen who's eyes where still glazed over. Kanda smiled at the sight, happy with himself of being able to put Allen into such a daze. Carefully he slipped off the bed and padded down the hall to the washroom. He cleaned himself of quickly and came back with a wet washcloth.

In the mean time, Allen gained control over him own thought's and the first thing he did was to turn to look at Kanda who wasn't there. He vaguely remembered someone leaving, and realized now that it must have been Kanda. He panicked. And he had good reason to, since the last time something like this happened – though it didn't go as far last time -- Kanda had ran away as soon as they finished, and Allen was unable to do anything because he had been too sated and dazed to care. Now history was repeating itself.

He struggled to untangle the sheet that had wrapped itself around his foot and sat up when he finally got it off, only to look around and realize that he was in Kanda's apartment. Kanda wouldn't run away from his own house. This was confirmed when he heard footsteps approaching the room.

The door was pushed open and Kanda came in – still naked -- carrying a washcloth. The dark haired man just smiled a lazy smile and padded over to Allen. Handing him a washcloth, he suggested he clean up and climbed over Allen's body to the far side of the bed, where he pulled at the blanket that lay crumpled at the foot of the bed and covered his own rapidly cooling body with it.

Allen just blinked and it took him a moment to realize what had just happened, when he did he broke into a large smile that lit up his face. _Kanda had stayed! _ It took him another moment to realize why he was so happy, but then he did and he blushed. _I like Kanda. _Preferring to use the more personal name he corrected himself._ I like Yuu. _

Quickly, he cleaned the hardening come on his stomach as well as the mixture of come and lotion that was all over his thighs by now. Putting the washcloth gently on the nightstand, he turned his body to face Kanda. He met the dark eyed gaze that was watching him from behind a curtain of messy hair, and bit his lip lightly. Kanda just gave a low chuckle and reached his arm to grab Allen's wrist.

"Come here."

"Okay." Allen responded sheepishly not being ably to keep the smile of his face as he climbed in beside Kanda, beneath the warm blankets and curled up against the long haired man.

"Thanks Yuu." He whispered for Kanda to hear, and then added as an after thought as he snuggled into a comfy position with his head on Kanda's shoulder, "I like this."

To himself Allen added a, "I like you."

Kanda -- being Kanda – heard it, even if it was said in such a quiet voice and flushing, he wrapped an arm around Allen's back drawing him into a comfortable embrace.

Allen just smiled into Kanda's shoulder and started drifting off to sleep.

Kanda figured the other man was already sleeping by the way he had slowed his breathing and let himself give in and return Allen's confession in a whispered, "I like you as well," before blushing and tucking his head into Allen's hair to try to get some sleep. He missed the blush that colored Allen's cheeks and the small smile that decorated Allen's lips at the confession.

**END**

* * *

1) The superstition mentioned is that when a person sneezes it means that someone is thinking about them. There are some different versions of it: such as sneezing someone is talking about you, or sneezing remembering you.

* * *

A/N. Thanks for Reading. This was one of my first finished fics, mainly because everything else is multi-chapter. And its the first finished one posted on Hope everyone enjoyed the bit of smut there.

Please Review so that I know whether you liked it, loved it, hated it, or how I could improve. Thanks :)


End file.
